Arda Role Playing Wiki
Welcome to the The Notion Club Archives are an open project, an an encyclopedia dedicated to Expanded Arda, non-canonical subcreation within J.R.R. Tolkien´s World of Arda. Originally dedicated to support and preserve abandoned, out-of-print and fan-made material dedicated to roleplaying games, as times passed this Wiki has moved it´s focus onto the broader field of subcreation including RPG Games (Middle Earth Roleplaying (MERP), Questgame, The Lord of the Rings Role-Playing Game, The One Ring - Roleplaying in Middle Earth, Adventures in Middle-earth) , Play-by-mail Games (Middle-Earth play-by-mail), Card Games (Middle-Earth Collectible Card Game,The Lord of the Rings Trading Card Game) Collectable Miniatures (Mithril Miniatures) and Table-top Games (The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game, The Hobbit Strategy Battle Game, Legendary journeys in Middle-earth) Computer and Video Games (The Lord of the Rings Online) and the wide field of Tolkien and Arda related Fanfiction. The principal directive of the Notion Club Archives is the fictitious approach that this is the official Archive of the New Notion Club. The Original Notion Club was a fictional social club created by J.R.R. Tolkien for his unfinished short story The Notion Club Papers. The Notion Club was a fictionalized Version of Tolkien's own literary group of the early 1930s to late 1940ies. The Members of the fictional Notion Club undertook experiments in the field of Space- and time travel through memory-object connected communication and dreams which led some of their members, notably Alwin Lowdham and Michael George Ramer, eventually to discover earth´s fictional alternate past - The prehistorical mythical World of Arda (with it´s forgotten continents of Middle-Earth and Númenór). As the long forgotten Notion Club Papers were found by Howard Green, Clerk of the Schools at Oxford, and published by the university press in 2012 AD in the seventh Age, though most readers regarded them as a work of fiction,some interest in the Experiments of the Notion Club Society and Space-Time Travel through Astral-projection, Object-memory-empathy and Lucid Dreams were renewed and in Year 67 of the Seventh Age, Historian and Writer James C. Hare, who thought the Notion Club papers might be a fictionalized writing of real experiments which had actually happened, founded the New Notion Club , a secret literary Society with the objective to continue the scientific work of the group surrounding Alwin Lowdham and Michael George Ramer and to discover more details of the lost Ages of the World, with the main focus on the Westlands in the first-third Ages. This Wiki has a adapted a semi-official hierarchy considering the canonicity of it´s articles:The Works published by J.R.R. Tolkien during his lifetime are considered canonical.Those of his works published posthumously by his heirs are considered secondary-canon, and are to be recognized as far as they do not directly contradict The Works published by J.R.R. Tolkien during his lifetime. Secondary works, such as Roleplaying Books, Games and fanfiction are considered subordinate in the hierarchy. Any new Articles posted on the Archives have to be brought into concordance with the canonical works and should intend not to contradict the official canon.However the main Subject of this project still is to further explore the past Ages of Arda and to bring forth more details of it´s history, culture, historical personas and other elements that make Arda a more dense, complex and cohesive world and literary creation. We advise our contributors that new additions and articles on this wiki should be written with the idea in mind that they consider a fictitious alternate past of our own world and should keep up the literal illusion that they are written by members of the New Notion Club who gain their knowledge on the forgotten Ages of Arda by experiments in the fields of lucid dreaming. -For mainly legal reasons there yet is one more Rule which we would like to advise our contributors to take to heart: No Stats and direct Quotes from official and still available Gamebooks and other commercial and officially licensed publications allowed! Strictly original Content! For the canonical Arda we recommend: One Wiki to Rule Them All, The Lord of the Rings Encyclopedia since (29. Úrimë) (Year 67 of the Seventh Age, 12173th, Year of the Sun) Adventures Ainur Animals Armor Artifacts Characters Classes Continent Creatures Cults Demons Dwarves Elves Games Healing Herbs History Hobbits Lands Languages Lore Magic Maps Men Military Money Monsters Orcs Orders Peoples Pictures Plants Places Realms Regions Religion Scenarios Settlements Trade Travelling Treasures Trolls Undead Weapons Westlands ; The Lore of Middle-Earth * Role-playing Games set in Middle-Earth * Lords of Middle-earth * Kelvar and Olvar * Treasures of Middle-Earth * Classes ; Books of the Wise * Peoples of Middle-Earth * Places of Renown * Middle-Earth - the Lands * Magic in Middle-Earth * Hands of the Healer ; Fanzines * Other Minds * Guild Companion * The Hall of Fire ; Roleplaying Games * the Lord of the Rings Online * The One Ring * MERP * Lindëfirion ; other Roleplaying related Sites * MERP.com * Fan-Modules * Mittelerde-online.com * MERS.de * calendor.de ; Maps * The Middle Earth Digital Elevation Model Project ; Fanfiction *tolkienfanfiction.com *Faerie :: An Archive of Tolkien Fanfiction *fanfiction.net *Lord of the Rings Fanfiction *Henneth Annûn Story Archive *Stories of Arda *Tolkien Fan Fiction *LOTR Fanon wiki *Custon LOTR Lore Wiki, another fanon wiki unaffiliated with the previous ; Tolkien Ecyclopedias * The Encyclopedia of Arda * Tolkien Gateway * One Wiki to Rule them All * Ardapedia To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Main page Templates Category:Middle-Earth Category:Role-Playing Category:Main